


Echoes of the Past

by DawnHawkes



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnHawkes/pseuds/DawnHawkes
Summary: The FFXIV prompts for 2019 lead to a very interesting story arc for Ellemeare Sergenaux and Kaestian Teaurelin both. This work contains the prompts related to that arc, as well as further writings that took place after the contest was over. They are posted as a series of shorts, not the story in it's entirety.Warning: These stories may refer to things that take place during the XIV main story and should be avoided if one has not finished the MSQ.





	1. Shifting Blame (Prompt #4 from XIVWrite2019)

Prompt #4: Shifting Blame

There was no evidence that he could provide to stem the tides of what was about to happen, not that he could bring himself to regret what he had done The servant girl had not deserved the treatment she had been receiving at the hand of one of the noble's eldest sons, and Kaestian had told himself that his choice to liberate her from the situation was one he would make again. He could still taste the copper of blood in his mouth from the blow he had taken to the face for intervening, and running his tongue against his lip awarded him an twinge of pain he knew would mean bruises later. Still, the aggressor had not been left unscathed, and Kaestian had to withhold a smile of satisfaction as his gaze took in the swollen eye and lip of the other man. There was victory in this, and in that during the scuffle the servant had been able to escape into the Brume. The nobleman's son was not apt to follow her there. Letting his mind lingering too long on the servant girl, he forced his thoughts back to the present before it could wander too far and tried to tell himself that he had merely been doing his duty.

Were it that simple.

The family patriarch stood hunched before him with a look of disapproval on his weathered face. “You disappoint me, Kaestian. How many years have you loyally served this noble house?”

The voice of the patriarch helped to bring him back to the present. “Ten years, Ser.”

“Ten years of service, only to betray the trust you have earned.” The man clucked his tongue and shook his head.

Keastian didn't know what lies the boy had been spewing to his father, nor could he bring himself to refute them. What good would it do? Did he really want to protect a household who was willing to allow their sons to treat the staff in such a manner? He also knew that the patriarch of this family would side with his brood over the word of a mere house guard. Kaestian was not of noble birth, and so he had no footing in this. As the father continued to talk, he lowered his chin towards the floor to seem penitent and remained silent, jaw held locked in anger that he refused to give in to.

The son's words nearly made his restraint undone. “You know this leaves us no choice -right father?”

Would that his father knew that his son was a coward and a monster. Was it likely to change anything if he did? Kaestian was learning all too quickly that those of the noble line were more apt to hide the truth to save face than to meet problems within their houses head on. Clenching his teeth, Kaestian gave the boy his glare from beneath his thick lashes.

You mewling...

The head of household nodded, seemingly oblivious to the menace that seemed to come off Kaestian in waves and the smug expression on his son's face. “Though it pains me, I must ask for your resignation.”

The guard knew it was coming, and merely nodded, forcing the anger from his face before turning his gaze back to the father. “I understand, Ser, and you have it.” He removed the shield that bore the family crest and leaned it against a nearby table. The self-satisfied grin that the man-child bore warranted another glare. Turning his attention back to the father, Kaestian made a low sweeping bow out of respect. Though he did not wish to honor the patriarch, fool though he was, the guard refused to give the boy the gratification of seeing him act out. Only then did Kaestian make his way from the room.

“You brought this on yourself, you know. You shouldn't have interfered.” The son said, the humor in his tone making Kaestian want to go another round on the boy's face.

Kaestian whirled on his heel rapidly, metal boots complaining against the marble floor. It was iron-willed control that allowed him to restrain himself from laying his hands upon the younger man. Before this debacle, he had been doing his best to curry favor with the noble houses that he might one day be a knight. His reputation would already be tainted by the fight and his resignation, it would not have done for him to make it worse by getting into another round of fisticuffs with the 'victim'.

“You may have your father and the nobles fooled. This may feel like a victory to you. Be wary of that feeling.” He kept his voice low. “Let me assure you that you have not seen the last of me. I recommend you look to mending your ways.”

“Or what, old man?”

“Or one day, you will die by my sword.”

Both men knew that the words Kaestian spoke were anything but a threat. They were a promise.


	2. Wax (Prompt #13 from FFXIVWrite2019)

Prompt # 13: Wax

Kaestian Teaurelin had been expecting no letters, so the missive sitting on the bar in front of him perplexed him greatly. It had been hand delivered to him by a messenger he did not recognize who could give no particulars about the sender, but there was no mistaking the seal pressed into the wax that held the envelope shut. Given the family crest, it was probably important, yet the house-guard-turned-freelancer hesitated to open it.

What could they possibly want with him? Did his fight with the boy have something to do with this? Kae dismissed the idea as soon as it entered his mind. He doubted very much that a noble family would have anything to say to him after he had roughed up a previous family's favorite son.

Carefully, he turned the bit of paper this way and that, holding it up to the candle light to see what the envelop contained. There was weight to it, and he could see the shape of something small, metal, and solid hidden within, folded amongst the paper inside. Certainly it wasn't a gift, he knew that no one would send him one. Especially not from the name associated with the mark.

After another mouthful of wine from his glass, Kae removed the small knife he kept hidden in his boot and carefully broke the seal, prying gently so as not to destroy the wax or the stamp. The item within fell out with a heavy thunk on the wooden bar, and the appearance of it made him swallow thickly.

I have not seen this in years...

Grey eyes skimmed the missive quickly.

To Whom It May Concern,

A young man I had known in Gridania sent this to me years ago. I have been unable to contact him since to return the item, and I have only recently learned of his demise. In trying to look for his family to relinquish the keepsake, I came across your name. However, I was mildly confused to find that you and he shared the same one. Is it possible that I am mistaken?

There was no signature, only an address scrawled at the bottom of the letter indicating a location on Foundation. The address had no connection to the family, that he knew of. The handwriting could have been a tell-tale sign that it was written by a woman, but this meant little to him. Kaestian had never had much contact with the Sergenaux family. What was going on, and how had this person come to have this trinket that his brother had valued for so many years? It could have been a trap set for him by his brother's murderer, but it didn't matter. He had to know. Gathering the contents into his hand, he returned it to the envelope, clutching the letter with the address in his gloved hand.

By Halone's Grace, someone had better have an answer.


	3. Obeisant (Prompt #17 from FFXIVWrite 2019)

Prompt # 17: Obeisant

As he stepped over the threshhold, Kaestian swept his gray eyed gaze around the small but cozy shop. A fire burned in a small wood stove, keeping the space just comfortable enough to be welcoming, and before stepping further within he paused there to shake the snow off his cloak. His eyes took time to adjust to the difference in light, for the Crystal Griffin was lit by only candlelight and the faintest glow from the outdoor lamps through the shades over the windows. Kaestian took notice of two customers and listened to their murmured discussion with what might have been the shopkeep. The woman behind the counter seemed to notice him immediately, raising her eyes to him and offering him a warm smile.

“Welcome to the Crystal Griffin. Please, have a look around. I will be right with you.”

The first impression he had was of her appearance and the sound of her voice. Her accent was not one of Ishgard, it seemed to me an amalgamation of Ishgardian and something else he could not place. He took measure of her carefully; the elegant features of her face, piercing blue-green eyes, and long brown-black hair that fell over one shoulder and well down to her waist. She appeared far too young to be the shop's owner, but then with his kind it was always hard to tell. Offering her a respectful nod regardless, he turned his attention to a selection of books on a shelf nearby, tilting his head to read the titles. There was all manner of items here, in various states of organized disarray.

The customers made their purchases, and with the ringing of the bell above the door, they were alone. Kaestian could hear and smell her as she approached him, his keen hearing picking up her soft footfalls on the stone floor and his nose detecting the distinct smell of lavender. For the moment, he remained facing the shelf with his body, merely turning his head to meet her gaze as she stepped up to his right side, presumably to ask him if he needed anything. He opened his mouth to inquire about the shop's owner, but she did not afford him the opportunity.

“Keastian Teaurelin, I presume? The real one, anyway. I was not expecting to hear from you so soon, or perhaps I suspected you might write first.”

His expression morphed into one of surprise as it occurred to him that she might actually be the one who had called upon him.

She is so young...

“How did you-?”

The woman smiled, her expression not unfriendly, but her eyes guarded. “Uncanny resemblance to your...brother, perhaps?”

The mention of his brother put him on edge, and he was unintentionally gruff with his next question. “Who are you? What do you want? Why have you summoned me here?”

“Straight to the point, hm?” The younger woman nodded gently and reached to fidget with the books on the shelves, straightening them to busy her hands. “My real name is Ellemeare Sergenaux.”

Though she were and Elezen and an attractive one at that, she did not resemble any of the Sergenaux family that he had seen in passing. He shook his head. “You do not look like any of the heirs that I have seen.”

“Adopted, actually. If you know of our family, then you are familiar with their penchant for picking up... strays? I am not related by blood, but they are still my ken. But how I came by my last name doesn't matter. You asked me a question, and I intend to answer it. I need your help.”

Kaestian turned more to face her, catching sight of a piece of jewelry that sparkled at her finger. He recognized the crest upon it immediately. The sight of it compelled obeisant behavior from him that had been ingrained in him for years, and though he grimaced slightly he lowered his head and offered a bow. After all he'd seen, a part of him longed to rebel against the action, feeling that those of nobility should have to earn the respect they so desperately craved, and yet he lowered himself into the graceful gesture regardless. “Milady.”

Ellemeare's eyes widened faintly, and she moved to touch his shoulder in a bid to see him rise to his full height again. His expression became one of consternation, and hers became one of apology.

“Please, don't stand on formality around me. It is only because of who you are and the help I need that I have given you my real name. To most, I am Renelle Devereux, keeper of the Crystal Griffin. Geologist and Herbology enthusiast. Please, relax, and address me simply as Ellemeare. I would only ask you to call me Renelle in mixed company.”

“You are a member of nobility, it would be disrespectful for me to-”

The woman named Ellemeare held out a hand to stop him from continuing and murmured. “I insist.”

Pausing, he exhaled softly. “Very well.” Clearing his throat, he attempted to force himself to return to a relaxed pose, pulling the necklace from his pocket and holding it up so that she could see. “This would have something to do with the reason you are needing my help, I presume?”

She nodded, moving over to pluck dead leaves from a nearby plant and then darting to the other side of the room to fix a display of crystals. Kaestian had to turn and shift to keep his eyes on her, watching her curiously as she moved about the room.

“Correct. While I do have every intention of you having it back if at all possible, I am seeking answers as to what it is.”

His expression grew confused once more and he shook his head. “You are not making sense. It was merely a trinket of my brothers.”

“If that were the case, you would not be here. I know that he sent me this shortly before he died. The letter that accompanied the necklace was vague, with him mostly impressing upon me the importance of keeping it 'safe'. I have been able to find no information in the libraries here in Ishgard as to its origins, and for obvious reasons I do not think it would be good for me to go to the Knight Commander or the Knights Twelve.”

He looked down at the item in his hand, noting the dragon coiled around the dark stone in the pendant, and nodded in agreement. He said nothing, however, as she saw fit to continue.

“As his brother, you would be privy to more information than I, and might be able to at least tell me where he acquired it, which would give me a place to start.”

“Why do you want to know so much about it? If you intend to return it to me, why does it matter?”

The woman continued to putter around, turning to look at him periodically, though he wondered why. Did he suspect her of something? Or was it possible she was concerned about appearing rude. “Part of it is merely inquisitive nature, but it goes deeper than that. To keep it safe while I researched it, and to keep anyone from finding it, I wore it. I took it with me on my travels into Ishgard and later to Gyr Abania and Doma. I had a strange reaction to it during the time it was on my person. A family member also believes something might be trapped and dormant inside, and whatever it is, I don't think it's friendly. It seemed to sap me of energy while it heightened my talents. It made any abilities I used more amplified, more potent, but at the same time exhausted me physically to wear it. The longer I wore it, the stronger those feelings became. Whatever this thing is, I believe it may be dangerous, and I surmise that your brother was killed so that someone might get their hands on it.”

He kept his gaze trained on her as she paced and made her point, staring down at the object in his hand with a grimace. On the fact that it could be evil, he couldn't argue with the woman. He had always felt an unease with this piece of jewelry, though he had attempted to dismiss the idea as overactive imagination combined with superstition.

“What am I to do to help you?”

“I need any information you can provide on how your brother might have come by this necklace. I want help looking into this quietly, and I may need your aid in destroying it. I also want someone who's aether is not so tied to the object to carry it for a while, or hide it somewhere. Preferably where no one, including myself, can gain access to it.”

“Why?”

Ellemeare approached him suddenly, which caused him to stand perfectly straight and still. He was reminded in that moment that he was alone with someone that he did not know. He knew nothing of what she might be capable of, and her being of noble blood only increased the amount he was on edge. The woman held out her hand, flame flaring up and dancing about upon her palm before she closed her hand to snuff it out. “Because my being close to it might put any number of people in danger. Including those I love.”

Kaestian's eyes widened momentarily at the sight of the flame. He had seen thaumaturge's cast their magics before, but this was different. Unease was settling further into the pit of his stomach. “Why me, why not someone from your family to help you destroy it? Surely...”

Ellemeare shook her head slowly back and forth. “Could they help me destroy it, yes. However, right now they are preoccupied with things of far greater import. They are currently not in Ishgard and I do not intend to call them back to handle this matter for me. I also thought to the fact that you would probably like to know who was responsible for the death of your brother, and that helping settle a matter in this city might do good for your morale.”

Kaestian's eyes narrowed softly, but he maintained his temper. “My morale?”

“I overheard the events of the household you resigned from when I was trying to find you.” She stepped back to a respectable distance, allowing him his space, but it did not help him relax. “I know you have no reason to trust me, but I'm asking you for your help with the promise that if you do, we will find who killed your brother. You will have prevented potential loss of life here within this city, and I can help you to work towards clearing your good name. I am also willing to pay you for your efforts.”

“I'm already doing what I can to clear my name on my own, and I do not need your money, milady.” Kaestian shook his head and moved to set the necklace down on the counter nearby, turning for the door.

“Please.”

Something in her voice bade him stop, and he turned to look at her. What he expected to see was just an expression of pleading, but when he gazed back into the woman's blue-green eyes, he didn't see desperation. What he saw was fear, genuine fear which she was obviously trying so desperately to hide. Up until this point, he had wondered if she was merely trying to get him to do her dirty work, a common theme amongst the nobles, but no. She meant every word she said, and the 'please' added to it shook him. It was rare for one of noble blood to be so honest. More so for them to be humble.

Turning away from the door, he drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly before offering her another respectful bow. “Forgive me for doubting your intentions.”

It was as if he'd lifted a weight from her shoulders. “Don't. I can understand the lack of trust, especially when concerning anyone of nobility. Though you probably have not looked much into my background here in Ishgard, having only just met me, I can assure you I am not someone the nobles favor. I have oft spoke against their treatment of others, and I have an uncanny knack to not give a shit when they don't like something I have to say.”

She was being candid with him again, and the swear word brought a chuckle that he tried to disguise as a laugh. The sound brought a smile to her lips as the tension and worry relaxed from her expression. “Will you please help me sort through this?”

After a pause of consideration, Kaestian nodded. “I warn you, I am no longer a house guard, nor am I a Knight. I will do my best to aid you, but I also withhold the right to change my mind.”

“Say no more.” Ellemeare nodded, holding out her hand to shake.

Kaestian eyed her hand and then bowed his head politely before reaching for the necklace. “Where do we begin?”

“I'll make some tea, then you can start with the story of where your brother got this trinket of his.” Ellemeare bounded into the other room, disappearing behind a cloth curtain towards the back of the store. Kaestian watched after her as she went, wondering what he had managed to get himself into.


	4. Unctuous (Prompt #24 from FFXIVWrite2019)

Prompt # 24: Unctuous

Unctuous – excessively or ingratiatingly flattering

Perhaps it was the fact that Ellemeare had an issue with Ishgardian nobility. Most likely, however, it was just the way the man behaved. During their discussion, he had ignored all of Kaestian's attempts to ask questions and had focused on fawning over herself. His attention made her almost sick to her stomach, with him complimenting her on her hair, her eyes, her skin. It was not mere compliments, either, but he was waxing poetic about it. Even an idiot could have seen he was sucking up and attempting to redirect the conversation, and he seemed to be laboring under the impression she was merely some doe-eyed female that could be swept off her feet by a few choice words. It made her grind her teeth.

Kaestian continued to be patient, despite all of this, and made eye contact with Ellemeare several times during the conversation. It was as if he were attempting to remind her that they needed the information the blob of flesh he was questioning could provide, and he wanted her to hang in there a little longer. Still, she had a difficult time keeping her face arranged in such a way that it didn't give away exactly how she felt.

Not that the man could tell how she felt.

I don't want to listen to him anymore. I want to introduce him to the new lightning ability I learned and make him feel his toes for a week, she thought to herself with a faint grimace as the man patted her arm almost affectionately. She had to choke back a gag. His words were saccharine and his touch didn't help. She longed for a hot salt bath, some smudge, and a scouring cloth.

Elle even made several attempts herself to steer the conversation when it seemed that Kaestian was getting nowhere, but that did nothing. The servile noble merely guided the conversation back to her. It was hopeless, and they soon gave up. In the end, they both left with no more information than they'd had before.

“That was a complete waste of time.”

“We had to try.” Kaestian murmured, giving her an almost apologetic look.

“You should have let me give him a shock. He might have been more receptive then.”

Kaestian offered her warning look. “And then we might both be dealing with the guards. Disgustingly insincere as his conduct was, it's a common trait amongst the nobility to be unctuous. Something we are both going to have to tolerate if we want to find out anything.”

“Unctuous. Not a word I would have chosen to use, but I suppose a fitting one. What did you do, eat a library?”

He eyed her, a brow raised, the corner of his mouth turning up ever so slightly. Even asking the question, he knew the answer would be good. This woman had already proven to be quite unique amongst her peers. “What would you have used?”

“Ass-kisser.”

The word brought a laugh bubbling up from within the freelancer, the sound wiping the scowl from Ellemeare's face.

“You are certain you are a Sergenaux? Your words remind me more of the stories of Limsan pirates.”

Ellemeare's smile faltered and she cleared her throat and changed the subject back to the task at hand, evading any attempt to answer the question on what he might have said wrong.


	5. Trust (Promt #25 from FFXIVWrite2019)

Prompt # 25: Trust

“There's absolutely nothing out here!” Ellemeare shouted over the cruel winds outside the cave near a location aptly named 'The Bed of Bones'. An old friend of Kaestian's had indicated to them during an inquiry that he had seen carvings within the cave that might pertain to the answers they were looking for. Stepping within the cave, she noted the place was blissfully devoid of the usual residence, Yeti's- if she recalled from her previous excursions into Coerthas. There were none to be found.

Odd. Perhaps someone from a nearby settlement had cleaned them out?

She shook her head, grimacing at the surroundings at the mouth of the cave. “I've explored these caverns before in search of ore. I never found anything worth noting except monsters. How could they have found something out here that no one else has?”

“Are you implying he sent us on a chase?” Kaestian's silver gaze went to her, his expression a frown that mirrored her own. From irritation or the cold, she could only guess. It was obvious to her he didn't like to think of his friend as a liar, and she understood it. She was prone to thinking the best of those she knew too, but she had learned quickly that giving your trust sometimes blew back in your face. However, she wasn't going to remind him of that fact.

“I'm not accusing him of lying. Maybe he was mistaken about the location. The Western Highlands are vast, it's possible he could have been confused during a storm and mistook the terrain. You know as well as I how disorienting the blizzards here can be. Speaking of which, let's get out of this one! Since the way is clear inside, I say we wait this out and then return to Falcon's Nest.” She stepped further into the cavern to take in her surroundings, getting out of the winds just as another brutal gust kicked up.

He followed her into the cave system, his expression unchanged as he thought bitterly about the possiblity of his friend being mistaken, or worse, that they had been lied to. Shivering at the gust that swept through his plate and the leathers beneath it, he ground his teeth against them chattering. He was used to the cold of Foundation, but the walls protected from the bitter winds far more than wandering in the wilds here did. A part of him was sure it would take him days to feel his fingers and toes again.

Ellemeare stood several feet away, moving along one of the cave's walls as if searching for the carvings. One hand was raised, a flickering flame allowing her to see in the dim light. When she gasped loudly, Kaestian's instincts kicked in and he reached for his sword, only pausing when he noticed she was looking up at the wall in amazement. “Look!” She shouted at him, using her free hand to clear snow from the wall. Carefully, he moved across the ice and snow covered ground to see what she had discovered.

“Is it something of interest?”

She grunted in disappointment as the large frozen creature came into view with the snow dusted away. Squiting and almost scowling at it as she attempted to make out what it was. “That depends on your interests. Poor creature. It looks like it was frozen right on the spot after the Calamity brought the cold to your lands. I'm afraid this place is a dead end, Kae-”

She had turned in his direction, looking towards the mouth of the cave and had stopped just shy of finishing her sentence, her attention drawn to something and her blue-green eyes staring intently behind him. The woman's stillness brought a feeling of unease in him and he shifted to follower the direction of her gaze to see a group of three subjects moving towards them. A quick look by both he and Ellemeare took stock of who was approaching. A swordsman, machinist, and bard. One laughed at her words and nodded.

“Dead end is right, pretty miss. I'm afraid you been asking the wrong questions in the wrong places. Shoulda kept your nose out of what isn't your business.”

Kaestian let out a low muttered curse, his hand slowly moving to the long sword at his side, attempting to keep his eyes on the group but glance back to check on Ellemeare. She had moved closer and was standing at his right elbow. In that moment it occurred to him he had assumed she could defend herself because of what she had showed him the night they had met, and now he could only pray to Halone that he had been right.

A woman amongst them clucked her tongue at him and raised a gun in his direction, leveling it with his chest. “I wouldn't do that, handsome. Orders are to kill ya quick and be done with it. You put up a fight, it's gonna be the slow and painful way, and a whole lot worse for your lady-friend here.”

“Kaestian, I have a feeling they won't be letting us leave here either way.” Ellemeare murmured quietly to him, standing close enough he could feel the tension radiating off her in waves. There was a charge in the air around her and a smell that was akin to ozone.

The freelancer turned his face just enough to give her his gaze, his next words low enough no one but the two of them would be able to hear bove the howling winds outside. “Do you trust me?”

“Don't do anything stupid now!” One of the others warned.

The woman beside him made eye contact, her blue-green eyes filled with a resolve. She made no effort to answer his question, but he saw her hand move in a subtle but curious motion, saw her lips move though no sound came out. The barely perceptible nod she offered him was all the warning he had before she raised her hand in the direction of the woman with the gun and shouted something in a tongue he didn't recognize.

The target of whatever spell she had cast slumped to the ground and sent the other two into a frenzy. Kaestian used the chaos to retrieve his shield from his back and pull his long sword, using the former to deflect arrows from the bard who aimed arrows at the two of them. Then he lunged forward to meet the sword wielder that seemed intent on taking Ellemeare out of the equation.

If I can keep this one occupied, he thought, perhaps she can handle the other one.

Ellemeare focused her attention on the bard, knowing that the ranged attacks could do them both in quickly. Drawing on her emotions, she called upon her fire, but was forced to abandon the action in favor of sidestepping as another figure appeared out of nowhere. A ninja. There had been four of them all along. Jumping back to avoid the slash of the blades, she gritted her teeth in irritation and called upon another spell to bind the rogue in place before moving out of target range to return her focus to the archer who had continued to shoot arrows at her rapidly. Channeling her abilities again, she focused on ice this time to create shields and ward against the onslaught of arrows, counting them as they lodged into the sheet of ice before her. Annoyed, the bard was beginning to move, when she directed an ice attack at the ranged attacker's feet, binding them in place. Tapping into her fire, she set the bard ablaze. She looked about to find the ninja, turning this way and that when she noticed that he was no longer where she had bound him. Carefully, she checked out of the corner of her eye and saw Kaestian was still holding his own against the swordsman and the gunner was still down for the count.

She hadn't heard the man, but the glint of his blades was the first sign he was upon her. Turning to defend herself, she jumped back just as he swung. It would only occur to her later how much the training she had gone through with Aelden had aided her in her own survival that day. Though Ellemeare had less skill than the dagger wielding man, she remembered what she had been taught about disarming an armed opponent in closer proximity. Dancing cautiously backwards out of reach, she focused on their pattern of attack until she saw her opening, reaching out rapidly to catch their wrists. The action caused her to get knicked, but she would be no worse for wear. The man's eyes opened wide in shock and his jaw dropped, but he never got the chance to yell or say anything to her. Ellemeare focused all of her pent up anger and sent current through her hands into the man's body, not letting him go until he was a twitching mass on the ground.

Turning back to Kaestian, she saw the swordsman he had been contending with slump to the ground, and exhaled sharply in relief. Catching his breath, he raised his gray eyes to her.

The gun went off.

His expression became one of surprise as he slumped forward, using his sword to keep him partially upright, raising his shield to fend off more bullets as the gunner began to open fire on him.

“Kaestian!!” Ellemeare called out in shock, her attention now directed at the machinist as the woman fired round after round, one more connecting with her comrade's back before he could get the shield up to guard against the volley. Raising her hands at the gunner as she turned, Ellemeare used what strength she had left to draw upon her power once more, burning the woman to cinders just as she was about to turn the gun on her.

Swearing profusely, She rushed to the freelancer's side and began digging through the pack she had discarded when the group had approached, searching for what little supplies she had. Silently, she wished she had been able to learn Meallaire's penchant for the healing arts. “Hang in there, Kaestian. Hang in there, you hear me?” Elle removed his cloak rapidly and reached for the closures on his armor only for him to attempt weakly to push her away.

“Kaestian for fuck sake this is no time to be shy, I need to see to your wounds!” She swore at him, glaring at him with determination and pushing the issue until he finally relented. Ridding him of his chest armor and the leathers beneath, she did the best she could to support him as she looked at the wounds in his back. Neither bullet had gone clean through, and this meant they would have to be removed.

Once more, she let a stream of colorful words flow forth from her lips as she followed her insticnts and reached to activate her linkpearl. “Aelden?? Mea?? Anyone there?? I need advice on how to remove a bullet!” Ellemeare waited with baited breath for the moment it took someone to respond, then sighed in relief when the linkpearl squawked to life from the other end, Aelden and Meallaire both talking at once, firing questions at her.

“From you or from someone else?!”

“Why are you removing a bullet?!”

She grunted in irritation as Talia added in the remark that alcohol should be on hand. Would that she had some. Ellemeare had the feeling SHE would need a drink too after this was over.

“From someone else, there's no alcohol, and I don't have time to explain right now, okay? If I don't get these out correctly I know it's going to be bad. I need you to walk me through this, please??”

She listened to another set of rapidly fired questions from the two, answering them as they were asked. Pulling tweezers and gauze from her medical kit, she cleaned the area with melted snow and worked to carefully remove both bullets. She was reassured by the fact that the mythril armor that he wore had caused the bullets not to lodge too far into his body. There was no need to cut them out.

Pay attention to his breathing, she reminded herself, pausing to listen. Rapid from the pain, but he was still breathing. This brought her some relief.

“Kaestian, you still with me? Stay with me, okay?” She murmured at him, receiving a pained grunt as he removed the second bullet and discarded it, applying pressure to the wounds to stop the bleeding. Luckily, the cold would help with that, she had been reassured.

“You...were...right.”

Ellemeare frowned and shook her head. “Don't worry about that. You just worry about making it through this, okay. You can make it up to me later.” She carefully checked over the wounds before muttering something into the linkpearl. “Yes, the bullets were intact. I'm bandaging him now. What? You're breaking up...can you hear-?” She swore again as static occurred in the other end of the line.

With a grunt of irritation, she continued her work, beginning to bandage his wounds with care, her teeth clenched due to anger rather than the cold. A part of her was concerned for her comrade, but the other part of her was a pyre of rage that desperately wanted to seek out and kill the one who had sent them to their deaths. Could they really be sure it was his friend, however? They had spoken to numerous people over the few days since their first meeting. Several of which had politely told them to fuck off.

It could be any of them...

“The link...pearl?”

“Down, probably due to the storm. We'll be here a bit.”

“You should...go. Get back to... Falcon's. Seek shelter.”

Once more, she shook her head rapidly. “I may know these lands well, but I'm just as apt as others to get lost in this blizzard. It would be suicide for me to try and leave, and I'm not leaving without you. It's safer for me to stay here with you and wait this out. Safer for both of us.”

“You...will...freeze.” He spoke with an effort, his teeth chattering with the cold. 

His wounds and the chill might be the death of him.

Elle retrieved his cloak from the ground and the extra she kept in her pack, wrapping both of them about him carefully, but she knew that they would only do so much. Night was closing in, and the temperatures would only plummet further. He was right. They might both freeze. She crouched in front of him, trying to think. He was more likely to freeze to death before she would. He didn't have her abilities to regulate body heat. There was no question about what had to be done, and so she posed the question to him as he had done to her before the altercation. “Do you trust me?”

Slowly, Kaestian lifted his gray eyes to meet her gaze, offering the same barely perceptible nod she had given him moments earlier. Having her answer, she pulled her cloak from around her shoulders and added it to the stack about him before opening the cloaks and carefully settling into his lap. Pulling the cloaks closed with her inside, she rested herself back against his bare chest.

“Wh-what... are you...doing?”

“Rest.” She murmured, focusing what little of her mana pool she had left, thinking of home and Aelden and her family. Elle snaked an arm carefully about him, mindful of his wounds. She could already feel her power warming her skin as she tapped into the reserves of energy she had to keep them both warm. This would only last for so long, but perhaps it would be long enough. With the linkpearl out of commission, they would come in search of her. Or at least send for help.

“W-warm. How are you...so warm?” He asked quietly.

“Rest. Just rest, and hold on. Help is coming.” Ellemeare said, certainty wavering in her voice. “Help will get here.”

All they could do now was wait.


	6. Darkness (Promt #30 from FFXIVWrite2019)

Prompt # 30: Darkness

Pitch black surrounded him, and yet he could sense something within the nothing. He had heard voices and felt ghostly hands upon him, but for some reason he could not open his eyes. Panic consumed his heart and he struggled against the unseen contact in the dark, attempting to resist whatever they meant to do. He couldn't understand the words that were being spoken, but they appeared to be directed at him. A part of him reached for some understanding of what they meant, he felt he should be able to discern their meaning, and yet his brain appeared to have difficulty deciphering them. This only sought to increase his fear and impressed upon him the importance of breaking free. Escape. He had to get away. He had to open his eyes and dispel this shadow.

He pulled his arms away from the grip of whatever pulled at him, attempting to sit up but was encouraged not to move by this unseen force. His breathing was rapid. His back burned. His head ached. 

Where am I? What is happening here?

He exhaled sharply, dry lips forming the questions in his mind silently upon his lips. He thrashed his head back and forth as he felt an object to his lips. A cup? He refused to drink.

It was only when another set of hands was felt upon him, that his movements stilled. There was a difference in these hands, a familiarity that he could not place. They were warm on his chest and upper arm, gently easing him back to where he lay. He relented, though fear still gripped him. The hands brushed across his forehead, and he felt the shift of his hair being brushed from his face.

“His fever is breaking. Kaestian, can you hear me?”

His name. That was his name, and uttered from a voice who's identity lingered on the edge of his consciousness. It was friendly, but edged with concern. As he lay there, he felt a cool cloth replace the hand that had been on his forehead, and he sighed. The memories began flooding back. The Western Highlands and the cave near the Bed of Bones. The attackers. Ellemeare.

He lurched upright despite the complaints of his body, eyes opening and searching where he was in panic. “Ellemeare!”

“Shh. I'm right here, there's no need to yell.” She gently chided, sitting on the side of the bed with the cloth still clasped in her hand. Giving him a worried look, she moved to push him back onto the bed. “Lay back. You're not fully healed yet.”

“You're alright.”

She smiled at him softly, and the appearance of it eased the remainder of the fear from his body. Carefully, she guided him to rest back against the pillows and tucked the blankets around him again.

“No more moving like that. You need to let your body recover. Mother finished healing you a little while ago, but by the time they got to you a fever had set in. Once you're feeling up to it, she has broth and homemade bread ready for you, as well as some tea. You're in for a treat, Meallaire Sergenaux is one of the best cooks I know.”

He gazed at her, relief replacing the fear. “You came out of this more unscathed than I.”

“To be fair, you did have your back to a woman with a gun. Not entirely the best decision, although it's my fault she was awake in the first place.” She sighed and set the cloth and bowl of cool water aside on a nearby table. “In my panic, I also forgot about the aetheryte. I could have prevented your fever, but I'm not used to being in situations where I have to worry about the life of another. Usually it's just my own life I'm risking.”

He shook his head and reached to place a hand over hers in her lap. “Your mother may have healed me, but she was not alone in saving my life. I don't know how...” He rubbed his forehead, trying to clear the remaining fog from his mind. How had they survived? They should have frozen to death if they had been out there long enough for him to develop a fever from his injuries. “How... did we...?”

“We shared body heat.” Ellemeare said with a shrug, standing and moving to tidy up the room. She was giving her hands something to do, and keeping her eyes averted.

She's hiding something.

That didn't make sense to him. Couldn't. With his blood loss even in the cold, and his being half-clothed, he could not have provided enough heat to help keep them alive, could he? He shook his head. Kaestian tried to recall what had happened. The woman before him had sat in his lap, and...

The freelancer looked up at her suddenly. “Your skin felt like it was on fire.”

Elle turned to look at him, shaking her head. “Kaestian, you had lost a lot of blood, and you were freezing. Of course it would have felt like that.”

The man shook his head at her again. “I want the truth, Ellemeare.”

Her expression became guarded, her lips pulling into a frown. Kaestian was getting ready to press the issue, but a soft knock came at the door, pulling her attention from him. She made her excuses and exited the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Alone with his thoughts, Kaestian rested his head back and looked at the ceiling. He had pushed her too hard. In the cave, he had asked for her trust, and she had asked for his in return. Trust that she had freely given him, despite the fact that his decision could have easily lead to their deaths. Now, he had essentially called her a liar. There was more to this; more to what happened; but was it truly important for him to know? He was alive. She was alive.

He looked around the room, gray eyes taking in the small stack of books and the oil lamp on a table near the end of the bed, resting near a big wing back chair. Had she been keeping him company this entire time? Had she intended him harm, she could have left him to die, or worse. Far worse. He recalled seeing her fight from the corner of his eyes as he had dealt with the sword wielding attacker from the cave. She could have done him in so many ways, or left him to fend for himself in that cave with bullets in his back. Kae recalled the look of panic in her eyes as he had sunk to the ground, his back burning from the damage the machinist had done.

She saved my life. Maybe that should be enough.

By the time another knock sounded at the door, he had made up his mind. For now, it would be.


	7. Premonition

As Ellemeare slid the bolt into place and pressed her forehead against the shop door, she let out a slow exhale of breath. The day had been busier than she had originally anticipated it would be, between the orders that had come in, filling the orders that needed to go out, and attending to the requests of the clients who had visited The Crystal Griffin that day. While she would never complain about a good day of custom, it wasn't until she had locked the door that she realized just how tired she was. Normally, Elle would have left the clean up to the employee that would be opening the next morning, but with her in need of new help, there was no one else to leave the work to.

“Well, it's not going to do itself.”

She had murmured this to herself, though the large barn owl that often perched upon the counter chirped in response and tilted its head at her anyway. Smiling at Aspen, she reached out to gently scratch the bird's head with her fingernails.

“At least I have you here to keep me company, hm?”

The bird craned into the scritches and then made a mildly perturbed sound when Ellemeare abruptly stopped to reach into her pocket. Fishing out a bit of leather cord from it, she tied her hair up out of the way and then retrieved the cleaning cloth she kept out of view. Focusing at first on dusting, she made her way around the small room of the shop, tidying as she went. Once she was set to her work, she relaxed and began to hum to herself, working quickly to finish. The last thing she cleaned was the counter itself, beginning to sweep bits of sage and rock dust into a bin she kept out of the way. As she was collecting the last of the mess, the pet owl became suddenly agitated and fluttered off a stack of newly acquired items she had moved to, knocking the entirety to the floor. A box of divination cards spilled out, causing Elle to swear as she bent to retrieve them.

“Hydaelyn be blessed, Aspen! What's gotten into you, girl?”

She crouched and picked up the cards, gathering them neatly into a stack before attempting to put them back into their packaging. One card slid out of the bunch in her hand and fluttered to the floor, face side up. The Tower, a card of chaos and change. Her brows knitted faintly, but she shook her head and after retrieving the card from the floor, once more tried to put them back in their box. A card fluttered out again, landing in the same position, this time face side down. Aspen let out a screech that caused Elle's heart to leap, and she turned to grimace at the bird before reaching for the fallen item. As she turned it over, a feeling of apprehension sunk into the pit of her stomach.

It was The Tower again.

Twice in a row? Could it be that there was a duplicate in the deck? Elle slowly turned over each and every card in the stack, looking at the faces of each one. She could find no other. Aspen fluttered closer, perching at the edge of the counter closest to her, a nervous chirp coming from the bird's beak.

Her heart thundering, she returned the card once more, closed her eyes, and began to shuffle the cards vigorously. It has to be a coincidence, she thought. As she drew a card from the deck, her hand shook, and she found that she didn't want to look. Opening her eyes, she turned the card over in her hand, and swallowed.

There was no denying it now.

Ellemeare looked up at her pet owl, the bird's black eyes stared back intently. Taking a shaky breath, Elle returned the card to the deck and the deck to the package with trembling hands. Setting it all on the counter, she turned her blue-green eyes to the door. There was no denying what the card had to say. The Tower was a card of change, of chaos. Both times it had fallen, it had fallen sideways. One way or another, something was coming. If not tomorrow, then soon. All she could do was prepare.


	8. Omen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from Gathered Fate’s Tumblr prompt list, linked here:  
> https://gatheredfates.tumblr.com/post/617061345483014144/hey-so-i-did-a-thing-from-a-suggestion-given

Prompt #1 OMEN

Kaestian had been sleeping deeply, and so he had not been conscious of the movement in his room at first. It was not until the figure was looming over him, and there was the scrape of wood against wood, that his senses dragged him from sleep and warned him he was not alone. Only then was he aware, and he attempted to keep his breathing shallow while he listened and opened his eyes to slits in an attempt to peer into the faintly lit room. The dim flicker of the hearth's light did little to aid in his sight, and the person's features were steeped in shadow with the light of the fireplace behind them. His heart thudding in his chest, he shifted his arm carefully; attempting to appear to move in his sleep by adding a moan, and reached for the sword that he usually kept close to his side hidden under the covers. When he could not feel the cool metal of the blade, the knot in his belly grew. All he had was the element if surprise, if the possible attacker was not aware he was awake. Carefully gripping a fist full of blanket, he waited for a bell or two. He could feel the person there, the presence causing all his hair to stand on end. He could hear the creak of the floorboards under the stranger's feet.

_Ellemeare will be cross with me for tearing my wounds, but if someone has made it this far into the home, she could be in danger, and I won't have that._

In his mind, risking her ire and his injury was less of a threat than her coming to harm. Gritting his teeth against the inevitable pain, Kaestian swung upward with the edge of the blanket, hoping to cover his would-be attacker in it before they could make their move or deign to escape. Using the weight of his body, he and the person went to the floor with a crash, knocking the contents off a nearby nightstands as they went. The person beneath him thrashed wildly and attempted to strike at him with feet and hands from beneath the sheet. Pinning their torso with his forearm across the collar bone, he wrenched the edge of the linen trap back from the attacker's face. Ignoring the burning pain in his back, he raised the free hand, balled into a fist, for a punch.

Kaestian stopped his hand at the sight before him. Mumbling words unintelligibly and wrigging to try and gain her freedom was none other than Ellemeare Sergenaux. Her dark hair obstructed her face, but it was her.

“Ellemeare?! What in Halone's name are you...” He was going to scold her for sneaking into his room, question her sanity, but his words halted as his fist had done when he noted something shiny clutched inher hand. Grasping her wrist and pinning it, he used his body to hold her down as he pried the item from her clutches. The Elezen woman let out an almost inhuman sound of frustration and kicked wildly, clipping him in the shin. He let out a grunt at the action and gave her his glare, but for the moment he had her held and she would go nowhere, so he turned his attention back to the item he had retrieved. Tightly held in her hands had been the pendant he had asked her to guard.

“What did you want with this, Ellemeare? Why did you take this, when you know I would have given it to you freely had you asked??” He looked back to her with accusatory expression, and brushed her disheveled hair from her face to get a clear look at her. “Why would you steal from me?”

_Closed. Her eyes are closed. Asleep?_

The man sucked in a breath and shook her gently. “Ellemeare? Ellemeare?!”

She looked in his direction but her eyes remained closed. Instead, her mouth opened and she made another guttural sound followed by a series of intelligible words in a language he didn't understand. She began to wriggle beneath him again. Kaestian attempted to shake her by the shoulders, but it did nothing to awaken her. He was growing exahusted already from holding her down and running out of options. The next move he made was out of pure instinct and he regretted it the instant after it occurred.

Kaestian reached back and slapped her hard across the face. Instantly, the woman started and her eyes flew open wide. She jerked her head to look up at him in shock and then her expression twisted into a glare.

“Kaestian Teaurelin, what in the bloody twelve are you doing on top of me, and slapping me, no less?! Gett off me this instant or I shall burn you to a cinder! And look what you've done! You've probably torn your stitches you prig!”

The stress of the previous situation, the pain of his injuries, and the relief that it was over washed over him at once, and he burst into laughter that brought tears to his eyes as he slumped off of her and leaned back against the side of the bed. “Sleep walking. Thank Halone.”

“What in Menphina's teats are you talking about?!”

“You were...” He winced. “...sleep walking.” Kaestian shifted slightly to try and find a more comfortable position, but his back felt like it was on fire, and so there was none.

Getting off the floor, she moved to tend to him. “I don't sleep walk.” She muttered incredulously as she shifted him to carefully get a look at his bandages, tsking. “You did tear the damned stitches. My mother is going to kill you, though I have half mind to do it for her.”

Though his laughter had died to a chuckle, he couldn't help but be relieved at listening to her swear words and threats. Scandalous as talk like hers might be to high society, it was a part of who she was, and he needed that right now. He shook his head. “You were sleep walking. How else did you get in my room in the dead of night and have no recollection of it whatsoever?” He raised a hand to show her the pendant on its chain, dangling from his fingers. “You were after this.”

Ellemeare pulled back with the intention of arguing until she looked around the room, then her eyes widened as he brandished the trinket. The color left her face. “Please tell me you are joking...?”

Kae shook his head once more and looked at her apologetically. “Would that I could, milady. Honor does not allow it. I thought you meant me harm when I didn't know who you were, and wrestled you to the ground. When I saw it I took it from you immediately. After what you had told me in the store that day, I thought it better to do that.”

The woman before him paled greater still, her hands trembling as she went to work removing the bandage to see the extent of the damage. “You didn't have to slap me.”

“It was the only thing that seemed to work. I called your name. I shook you. We were wrestling on the floor with you kicking and punching at me.” He paused and frowned, though not from the pain in his back. Guilt was already settling within him at the action. He didn't make a habit of striking a women, let alone nobility. She was someone he respected, and possibly a friend. “Do forgive me, milady.”

She groaned in irritation and gave him the usual glare, glossing over the worry she was obviously fearing. “Drop the formality, Kaestian. Let's get you back into bed, then I need to get mother to tend to this.”

Once he was settled back onto the bed, he gave her a meaningful look. “We have to find another place to keep this. It can't stay here anymore, Ellemeare. It can't travel with us if it has any sort of hold over you. You came into my room in your sleep in the dead of night looking for it. This will only get worse.”

Kaestian watched as her jaw clenched and released, and then as she went to chewing on the inside of her cheek, a gesture he was used to. She was thinking. Part of him wondered if she would argue with him, all of him hoped she wouldn't.

“You're right. There may be another way. Mother and Father have been working with a company that may have technology that can help. I'll speak to them about it as soon as possible.”

The man let go of a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. At least when she was awake, she still had control of herself. He worried if that ever came to not be the case. Though he knew not where her powers came from, he'd seen a taste of them before. If that power was out of her control. Kaestian's hand clenched around the trinket in a fist hard enough that the item left indentations in his skin. If he could have, he would have crushed the item then and there. The idea that it was risking her life far outweighed any of what trouble it had caused him.

Catching his thoughts going in a direction that wouldn't be safe, he shook them free.

_She belongs to another, and we are colleagues. Keep this professional. Do what you are meant to do, then move on with your life. A housemaid does not want you, what makes you think a noblewoman would?_

Kaestian clenched his jaw, the pain of that acknowledgment worse than that of his wounds.

“Did I hurt you?” Elle asked, withdrawing her hand that had been carefully prodding at his injuries.

Kaestian shook her head. “Don't worry over it, mi... Ellemeare. I'm fine.”


End file.
